


Love of Christian Louboutin

by AdieuAtha



Category: Asmodeus诡话集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdieuAtha/pseuds/AdieuAtha
Collections: Asmodeus





	Love of Christian Louboutin

凌晨一点。  
站在酒吧门口的一个适应生推了推身边的同事，嘻笑着引他看向马路对面的那个男人。  
路边的男人站没站相，肩膀抵着路灯杆子，脑袋微垂，一条腿曲着搭在另一条腿前边。他头发很长，像个姑娘似的，发尾被裹进了纯黑的羊毛围巾里。黑色的口罩将他大部分面容都遮掩起来，只露出一双眼睛与额头，那皮肤白皙细腻，透着象牙的质感，眼睛低垂着，不知在想些什么。寒冬腊月的天，他外边却只穿了一件暗紫色的风衣外套，高高瘦瘦的身材在空空荡荡的街面上显得很是单薄。  
红灯转绿，男人直起身，双手插兜慢悠悠地过了斑马线。他瞧也不瞧门口两个人，径直低着头想往里走，却被其中一个适应生带过身子半歪进了怀里。适应生咧开嘴低头凑到他耳边低语，旁人听不清他说了什么，但那一脸淫邪的表情早暴露了他的腌赃心思。  
男人听了几句，也不说什么，勾下适应生的脖子揭开口罩就是一个缠绵湿糯的舌吻。口水“咕咕哝哝”的声音不带一丝遮掩，他甚至故意重重吮着适应生的下唇发出暧昧的声响。  
做出如此煽情的动作，男人眼里却一丝动情也没有，冷冷的甚至带着一丝不耐，盯着面前的人。  
另一个新来的适应生呆呆地看着他们两个，嘴开合了两次，愣是一个字也没吐得出来。  
半分钟后，男人用力咬了一口适应生的下唇，适应生嘶得一声往后撤开脑袋，手指在嘴角沾了沾，沾到了一摸猩红的血痕。  
男人揉了一把他的下体，眼角一勾，扯下挂在一边耳朵上的口罩，转身走进了酒吧。  
适应生也不再拦他，扯着半边嘴角斜眼盯着男人走进五光十色的夜场，舌头在嘴里搅了搅，仿佛在回味刚才那滋味：“啧，桃子味儿，个骚货。”  
走进酒吧内部，暖风伴着浓烈的酒气与脂粉香水味，朝男人兜头罩下。  
男人揭开围巾脱下风衣，把东西扔给那个一见他进来就围过来的服务生，往吧台方向过去。  
“桃桃你来啦！”  
“宝贝儿你怎么才来啊？等你好半天了!”  
“谁是你家宝贝儿，你谁啊!”  
“啊呀我本来都想回去洗洗睡了，桃子不在这地儿还有什么劲啊！”  
还没走几步，就被舞池里腰臀摆胯的人们认了出来。  
本桃偏头瞥了他们一眼。  
他清冷的眉眼在交织旋转的蓝紫色光束下显得格外遥远，然而那唇色却艳得很，给人一种既诱人又有些不可接近的感觉。  
他转过头继续往前走。  
“欸，你别走啊。”一个高壮男人走过来按住本桃的肩膀，“过来咱一起玩啊。”  
本桃眯了眯眼睛，转头拨开搭在他肩上手，懒洋洋地道，“请我喝酒。”他视线向下点了一下自己，又抬起，盯着那人，“我没带钱。”  
那人愣了一下，随即朗声道：“请!那必须请!桃桃这边你看中了什么，随便点……”  
另一个眉眼奸滑的眼珠子转了转，趁话没说完赶紧插进去：“请喝酒可以，但桃桃你是不是应该回报点我们什么啊？俗话说得礼尚往来不是？”  
那人想了想，跟腔道：“是啊桃桃，滴酒之恩当……”他往本桃下身一挤眉，“当涌泉相报啊。”  
本桃握着那人的手放到自己后腰处，猛地垫脚靠近，在距离男人的脸只有一厘米处停下，歪了歪头：“走。”  
红唇一开一合，缓慢得甚至能看清唇瓣间口红的粘连，蜜桃般甜腻的气息扑面而来，刺激着男人的每一个鼻粘膜细胞。  
他再也不说什么，脚步一迈就跟着本桃去了吧台。  
一杯晶莹剔透的粉色液体被推到本桃面前。  
酒精的烈性被甜美的软桃蜜香淹没，冰块在液体中沉浮，一口抿下去，口感微凉，唇齿留香。  
待蜜桃的甜腻沉淀下去，属于烈酒的劲儿才逐渐回升，小腹暖烘烘得仿佛饮下一口火。  
本桃舔了舔嘴唇，将站在唇角的甜蜜酒液全部卷入口中。那嫣红的舌尖微微吐出，又倏忽间隐于唇瓣之间，吸引了围着他的所有男人的视线。他脸颊上浮现出一层淡淡的绯红，显得气色好了一些。本桃并不擅长喝酒，仅仅一小杯就让他眼神迷离起来，整个人就像只熟透了的散发出馥郁糜烂香气的水蜜桃。  
男人盯着他的脸，伸手要去揽他的腰，却冷不防地被本桃突然站起的动作撞开了手。  
本桃微微眯起眼睛露出个笑，将手贴在男人的侧脸上，身子转朝向舞池走出去，视线却还随停留在男人的脸上，让手一点一点地从男人脸上抽离。  
男人受宠若惊地握住他的手，几步跨出跟着挤进了舞池。  
此时，一曲刚刚结束，下一曲正要开始。

几曲过后，本桃身边的男人早不是最初的那个人，他混不在意地随心舞动着，任凭身边的男人们对他动手动脚。  
要是他兴致好，跳个脱衣舞都不算事儿，被男人摸几把又能怎样。  
比如此时微搂着他的这个男人。  
一身高定西装，身上带着好闻的淡雅木质香，男人高大的身材几乎把他整个笼进怀里。他戴着一副黑色面具，大半张脸被遮住，只露出轮廓分明的唇与深邃的瞳孔。  
这酒吧鱼龙混杂，古怪的人多了去了，尤其是有那方面癖好的人。为了找乐子掩饰一下身份，或是纯粹觉得好玩，戴面具也不算稀奇  
但本桃感觉，这个人身上有一种独特的气质，不像是那些寻常来玩的人。他明明身处最混乱嘈杂的环境中，身体也像其他来酒吧放纵的人一样随着音乐舞动，却显得格外游刃有余，尤其是那一双眼，满满的都是气定神闲。  
像个捕猎者。  
本桃盯了他几秒，觉得这人有些眼熟。他自认为记性没那么好，能有个印象那这人肯定是酒吧的常客了。  
本桃看男人还挺顺眼，便转过身，双手反向勾住男人的脖子，扭着胯在男人身上磨蹭。男人顺水推舟把手搭在他的腰上，本桃侧过脸看他，男人也配合地歪过头来与他四目相接。  
本桃眼睛眨了眨，过了两秒，才反应过来自己竟有一瞬间的愣神。他两膝一弯，上身贴着男人缓缓往下坐，直到头抵在男人胯部。他一抬头，冲男人笑了一下。  
男人伸手去捧他的头，他便往前一闪，站起回身一个甩眼，四根手指在男人面前缓缓收拢，像是只妖精在施法吸走陌生男人的元精。  
明明是骚气实足又显得幼稚的勾引，放在本桃身上，却只余直击灵魂的诱惑与纯粹的欲，让人忍不住抓住他的手掌控他的全部与他一起进入无边无际的高潮。  
男人瞳孔缩了缩。  
本桃的长相偏清冷，若是简单地穿衬衫牛仔裤，那就是个最禁欲的高冷学长形象。但他却总是涂最艳最具有攻击性的唇，穿最显腰显屁股的衣服，跳最前卫大胆的舞。  
他看起来像兰花，骨子里却像就像雪地里开的野玫瑰，冷，艳，气味甜糜动人。  
然而，在男人心神微震的时候，本桃已经有点晕了。他身子轻轻晃了晃，脚往后撤了一步才勉强站稳。  
到目前为止都还装得很正常，但其实本桃在来之前就已经烧到了38度。饮酒进一步加剧了发烧症状，如今他只觉得浑身无力，脑子浑浑沌沌像一团浆糊。  
……可惜，得到此为止了。本桃想。  
他一手搭在男人肩上，一手按住男人的后颈，突然踮脚咬上了他的下唇。  
男人只顿了一下便反客为主，侵入了本桃残留着甜腻桃子味的口腔，舌头缠绕着对方的舌头，吮吸彼此的津液。本桃被男人抱紧腰背往上提，那两只手臂仿佛铁钳一般牢牢箍着他，让他感觉整个人都被嵌进了男人的怀抱里。  
这个男人就像这个吻一样，斯文里藏着霸道。本桃吻技自不用说，但此时他竟觉得有一丝腿软。  
一吻毕，本桃推开男人往后连退几步。  
他看见男人意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，像盯着猎物一般盯着他。  
本桃笑了一下，这种表情他见多了。  
他歪了歪头，张开嘴轻轻吐出再见两个字。  
面具附在男人脸上，看不清他的表情。  
真想揭开来看看。本桃眯了眯眼睛。  
每一处地界都有一处的规矩。在这酒吧待过一段时间的人都知道，在本桃认可的情况下你对他做什么都无所谓，可一旦他想走，没人能拦得住他。  
上一个妄想强迫他的人，是个有政府背景的房地产商，直到现在还定期去医院复诊呢。  
男人没有动。  
本桃没等到男人的回应，便转身走了。  
他在心里不停重复着:我该走了。  
可是，在被这个男人从背后抱住时，他却没有那么想反抗。

酒吧二楼的休息室里。  
本桃的衣服被自己三两下扯开了，几颗金属纽扣崩开了，掉落在地发出清脆的声响。  
大片大片雪白的皮肤暴露在男人的视野里，喉咙不由得一紧，胯下直直顶起了一个小帐篷。  
本桃把男人扑倒在地毯上，头凑到裤裆处，冲那玩意儿轻轻吹了口气，然后隔着裤子舔了上去。  
男人呼吸猛地粗重起来，用手撑起上半身，居高临下地盯着本桃。若他眼中欲火能化为实体，早把本桃和自己一起燃烧殆尽了。  
裤缝处被舔湿了一块，热度和硬度隔着几层布料清清楚楚地传递到本桃的舌尖，让他全身一阵激动的痉挛。  
本桃抬眼瞧了男人一眼，低头用嘴去解男人的皮带。拉下拉链，他把头埋进去，鼻尖一拱，把火热高耸的硬物从内裤中解放出来。  
本桃盯着那肉棒看了几秒，喉结一动，不自主地咽了一口口水。  
馋了。  
遒劲的青筋密布整根紫黑色的肉棒，马眼淅淅沥沥地流出清液，茂密的毛发中散发着浓烈的男性荷尔蒙气息。  
本桃几下蹬掉了自己的紧身裤，盯着那肉棒的眼神，饥渴得像个十几年没见过男人的淫娃荡妇，眼底全是不加掩饰的欲望。  
他刚要张嘴吃进去，肉棒忽然往前移了一些，他赶忙跟着往前爬动，追着肉棒想要将它完完整整纳入口中，好好伺候。  
男人移到墙边，终于不再动了，他一把扯过本桃的头发，将他往自己胯下按去。  
“唔!……”本桃吃痛地轻哼了一声，抬起眼皮怨念地撩了男人一眼，小嘴被巨物撑得溜圆，明明秀美的面孔已经扭曲到了极点，依然能看出他吃到好吃的而掩饰不住的满足与快意。  
他先是将龟头处分泌的前夜全部吃进嘴里，又像舔奶油冰棒一样舔遍了男人的柱身。腥臊的味道在舌尖炸开，本桃眼角媚红一片，贪婪地咂嘴弄舌，发出极尽暧昧的口水声，回味着这令他着迷的男人的味道。  
本桃快速地上下吞吐了几十下后，忽然一个深喉下去，整张脸埋进了男人的胯间。刺人的阴毛扎着本桃的脸，连眼睛也睁不开，他索性把眼睛闭上，用嘴巴去感受男人。  
男人舒服地粗喘了一声，按着本桃的脑袋又往下压了一把。巨大的蕈头一下子捅开了本桃细窄的喉咙，剧烈摩擦着娇嫩滑腻的软肉。  
干呕的感觉无比剧烈，敏感的喉部肌肉迅速绞紧了侵入的肉棒。本桃眼泪止不住地流了下来，双手向上抓挠着男人的腰腹，笔直嫩白的双腿在身后胡乱地蹬踢。可是任凭他怎么挣扎，都逃不开男人牢牢的桎梏。  
压了五六秒，男人猛地松开手，还没等本桃抬起脑袋，又重新摁回来用力将肉棒捅进了最深处。  
一下又一下，越来越快，也越来越猛。那么粗长的一根竟能完完整整地被娇气小嘴吃进去，光这幅画面就能让人瞬间硬起来。  
强烈的刺激之中，本桃产生了一种自己没有被作为人来对待的感觉，他只是男人手中一个廉价的飞机杯，在最大程度地被使用着。  
可是这种屈辱并没有让本桃觉得愤慨，反而使他的下面悄悄地硬了起来，没有被照顾到的后穴竟生出了一丝痒意。  
最后几下急速地冲刺后，男人直接按着本桃的嘴射了出来。男人的精又多又浓，喷发的瞬间，他把肉棒从本桃口里抽出，一部分射进了本桃的嘴里，剩下的大多数都喷溅在了他的脸上。  
白浊糊满了本桃的眼睛，他神色一片茫然，为了睁开眼睛一直扑闪着睫毛的样子竟有一点可爱。本桃伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，砸吧了一下嘴，把嘴里的精液咽进了肚子里，又用手指将脸上沾到的精液一点一点吞吃入腹。  
男人刚射过一次，本来还在贤者时间，看到这一幕不由得身下一紧，刚刚软下去一点的火棍又立了起来。  
房间里，体感温度越来越高，本桃用手指抹开眼睛上的精液，触到额头时感觉到了自己滚烫的体温，有些愣神。  
出门时还没有这么烫。  
啊……好热啊……  
本桃呆呆地跪坐在地上，张开嘴想要说话，却发现喉咙一痛。  
那里被撞肿了。  
身体突然被按倒，双眼猩红的男人重重地咬上他的嘴唇。看那凶猛的架势，像是要把他活活吞下肚子，连皮肉带骨头，吃得一点不剩。  
本桃勾住男人的脖子，仰头迎合。两条腿软软地缠上男人的腰，一边吻一边用脚跟在男人尾椎处画着圈圈。  
男人重重地拍了一下他的大腿，让他安分些。  
本桃呼吸急促地拉过男人的手放在自己乳头上，男人也不客气，轻轻揉了几下那殷红的小肉球后，就开始加重力气，两个指尖夹住突出的乳尖揉捏搓动，又捏住它往上使劲一拉，惹得本桃鼻尖一酸发出一声泣音。  
饶是如此，本桃也不躲不闪，反而挺着胸将红嫩的乳头往男人面前送。  
男人把两只小乳头折腾得通红，颤巍巍得挺立在空气中，好不可怜。他盯了几秒钟，撤了手，猛地一低头用舌头舔了一下。  
“唔嗯……”本桃沙哑的娇喘声瞬间炸响在男人耳边。  
男人将本桃软绵绵的身体抱入怀里。两粒小乳头正好在他嘴边，他嘴一咬，一吸，软嫩的乳肉被他含进嘴里。男人像小孩子吸奶一样用力啜吸着胸乳，本桃忍不住发出一连串娇吟，双腿在男人背上难耐地扭动，连脚趾都被刺激地紧紧攥在一起。  
男人一边嘴上吸乳，一边把手放在本桃的屁股上揉揉捏捏。本桃的屁股是肉眼可见的挺翘，他酷爱紧身裤，总是把屁股的弧度勾勒得完美，此时白花花的臀肉暴露在空气中，在男人毫不留情的摧残下变换着形状，才一会儿就红了一片。  
本桃紧紧抱着男人的头，脖颈向上伸展，嘴里咿咿呀呀地变着声调呻吟着，身子透着欲求不满的红，热气蒸蒸。  
男人玩弄够了奶，把人又摆弄成了狗交的姿势——屁股向上高高撅起，腰部若弦月一般弯出惊人的弧度，膝盖撑着地面，小腿呈八字朝两边岔开，形成一个门户大开的格局。  
本桃从给男人含鸡巴的时候开始后面就痒了，此时后穴私处直接被男人看在眼里，心里更是瘙痒难耐。他回头热切地盯着男人，在地上往后爬动了几步，轻轻晃动屁股，小穴不停翕张，露出里面媚红的穴肉，骚气直扑男人近在咫尺的脸。  
男人拿过桌上的润滑剂，往手上挤了一大坨抹上本桃的骚穴，两指直接捅入。  
男人的指活儿极好，抠挖抽插地本桃欲火焚身，下面叫嚣着要更大更粗的东西来填满喂饱自己。本桃轻轻拱着屁股引导手指找到自己的敏感点，手指轻轻擦过某一处时，男人清楚地感觉到穴道猛地绞紧了自己，骚媚的人儿喉咙口冒出一声急促的惊叫。  
“……你快点，进来。”本桃哑着嗓子道。  
男人用力拍了一下本桃的屁股，激起一阵淫靡是肉浪。他也不多说，扶着肉棒对准肉穴就是一杆进洞。  
“啊啊啊!”  
之后，在本桃混乱的记忆里，就只有仿佛无穷无尽的贯穿与操弄……  
本桃放开了嗓子叫床，直接把自己喊哑了，只能微微张着嘴放出些断断续续的气音。  
酒吧的隔音并不好。可以想象，现在楼下所有人都在听着他们现场直播。  
但本桃觉得无所谓，这种事情放开了做才有趣味。  
他像条蛇一样与男人疯狂纠缠，后穴热情似火，高温的内壁裹着男人拼命搅动吮吸。  
“给我……”  
“全都给你。”  
男人在他里面射了出来。  
本桃身子抖了抖，完全靠后面达到了干高潮。他眼角通红，眼泪纵横，颤抖着蜷进了男人的怀里。  
“给你留个礼物。”结束后，男人从背后抱着他，温柔地吻了吻他的头发。  
本桃无力地眨了眨眼，随即感觉到后穴被塞进了一个坚硬的小东西。  
这小东西像小萝卜一样前粗后细，表面布满了螺旋纹。它被男人塞得极深，粗的一段在内，把精液全部一滴不剩地堵在里面。  
礼物?肛塞?  
镶了钻还是怎样？  
本桃不舒服地缩了缩穴壁，歪头瞪了男人一眼。  
男人微微笑着拍了拍他的屁股，然后从地上捡起本桃乱七八糟的衣服裤子，帮他一件一件穿上。  
“两次就不行了？”本桃盯着帮他套裤子的人，自己却一动不动，活像个不能自理的大爷，被伺候着还老大不满意。  
男人目光深沉地抬头看了他一眼，但什么都没说。  
衣服穿好，本桃一把推开男人，从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地走出了房门。

回家的一路上，后面的东西不停地挤压着本桃的肠道，角度一有不对就重重撞在前列腺点，闹得他走路歪七扭八，好几次都不得不停下来缓一缓体内翻涌的情潮。  
好不容易上了楼，本桃磨磨蹭蹭地摸口袋，却发现钥匙不见了。  
他愣了一秒，气得回过神，抬腿对着门就是一脚。这一脚下去，后面的小东西跟着移位，猝不及防的快感电流一般酥麻了他的全身，他身体一晃直接倒在了地上。  
人是要为自己的浪付出代价的。  
本桃难过地哼唧了两声，靠在门上没力气了。  
冷风从楼道尽头的窗户缝飘进来，他本来就穿的少，发烧、醉酒、纵欲，每一条都让他现在成倍地遭罪。  
好冷啊，冷到浑身发抖，内里却烫如火炭。  
正当本桃迷迷糊糊的时候，门却突然开了一个缝。  
“你是谁？你怎么在这里？”  
声音低沉而富有磁性，听起来有点耳熟。  
本桃眯了眯眼，费劲的转过头去看。  
“……唔?”  
他这才想起来，今天他公寓里来了一个新的室友。  
“我是你室友，你好。”本桃将头抵在墙上，眼睛斜向上看着他看，懒洋洋地笑了一下。  
等他真的看清楚对方的长相时，却愣住了。  
怎么不是那个戴眼镜的小青年……本桃记得，从看房谈价钱到昨天下午搬东西进来，一直都是那个小青年一个人，怎么住进来的居然不是他吗？  
“嗯……你是谁，我怎么没见过你……算了，你先让我进去……”  
室友抱着手臂打量这个歪倒在门口，满面异样潮红，浑身乱七八糟的人，没说什么，顿了片刻就弯下腰把人抱了起来。  
本桃再怎么瘦挑，那也是高182的一个大男人，被这么轻轻松松不带喘气地抱起来，他自己都吓了一跳。  
“唔……你……”  
“别乱动，扭什么。”  
本桃被搬到了床上。床上干干净净，什么杂物也没有，柔软的被子散发出一股清新的洗剂味道，本桃虽看不见，凭其余四感就知道这绝不是他的床。  
室友把他放下后就出了卧室，打开了外面的小灯，不知道在做什么，发出很多零碎的声音。  
本桃在一片黑暗中眨了眨眼，虽然难受又无力，但眼睛却睁得很大，盯着虚空中的某个方向。他翻了个身，把自己从宽松的大衣中解脱出来，像一个钻出壳的寄居蟹，然后撩起一边的被子搭在身上。  
室友很快就回来了。他打开床头灯，把一杯水递到本桃眼前。  
暖黄的灯光照亮了他的下巴，一双眼在黑暗里炯炯有神，像直刺而来的刀剑，可是说出来的话听着却很温和：“吃了药再睡。”  
待本桃慢吞吞地爬起来，室友把手里的药喂进他嘴里，又将杯口送到他嘴边给他喝。  
喝到一半，本桃突然咳嗽了一下，来不及咽下的水顺着嘴角流下来，滴落在室友手背上。  
“慢点喝。”室友视线落在本桃水光盈盈的唇上，手指微微一动，随即伸手将他嘴角残留的水轻轻摸去：“喝完去洗个澡，早点睡吧。”  
本桃撩起眼皮向上看了他一眼，随即将手覆盖上他的手，然后握着他的手用脸颊讨好地蹭了蹭。  
“……帮我个忙。”  
“什么?”  
本桃握着他的手移向自己身后：“这里有个东西……你帮我拿出来。”  
室友愣了一下，随即甩开手，退后一步盯着他：“你开什么玩笑?”  
本桃难受地拧了拧眉毛，闭着眼睛摇头：“是真的……在里面……好深，我够不到……”  
男人喉结动了动，眼神深不见底，声音低沉里带了点被撩起来的火气：“撩什么骚?烧这么重，你不要命了？”  
“不是已经吃过药了么……”本桃的眼睫在灯光下泛着柔光，带着不容置疑的诱惑力，“你帮我拿出来，我就去睡。”  
“谁管你。”  
“可是真的好难受啊……不弄出来我会病得更重的……”  
房间里一阵沉寂。  
“……我看你是疯了。”许久，室友咬牙切齿地从喉咙深处憋出一句话。  
你敢说你没想法？把人放在你自己的床上，装什么好人呢。本桃在心里凉凉地回他。  
隔了不到一个小时，裤子又一次被扒开。室友的动作带着点气性，却并不粗暴，很快，布满了红痕的两瓣翘屁股暴露在室友视线之下。  
任谁一眼便知他今夜遭受了什么。明显的指印深深留在雪白的臀肉上。臀尖到大腿内侧，到处都布满了深深浅浅的吻痕、掐痕与咬痕。最让人血脉贲张的，还是饱满的臀瓣间那个散发淫靡味道的小洞。穴口已经充血红肿了，却完全合不拢，是个被操得熟透的样子。那洞口湿淋淋的，各种残留的液体甚至还没来得及干透。  
“骚货……你就该被扔在外面被操死。”室友的声音阴沉到了极点，在爆发的边缘徘徊。  
本桃却还是一副不知死活的样子，慢悠悠地开口：“那你以后……可以没收我的钥匙，每天我回来不被你操一遍，就不许进家门，怎么样？ ”  
室友没吭声，呼吸却明显粗重了许多。  
本桃笑了笑，摇摇屁股：“快点……我都困了。”  
话音未落，两根手指就不打招呼直接捅了进来。  
“啊……” 本桃半真半假地小声呻吟着，“用点力进去……嗯啊……再，再里面一点…… ”  
室友的手指很长，稍微动力几下就插进了深处。他两指撑开夹住那异物，用力往外一扯，发出清晰而响亮的“啵”的一声。  
“啊!”本桃惊叫一声，浑身颤抖地歪倒在床上。那东西出来时，坚硬的角直接磕在了他的敏感点上，爽得他不行。  
“口红？”室友把盖子取下，正扭转着底座将鲜红的口红柱旋转出来，迎着光打量。  
本桃缓了缓，回头去看室友手里的东西。  
“那个男人送给你的？”  
“……”本桃盯着口红，像是没弄清那是什么，愣愣地回道，“是啊。”  
“这东西不便宜吧？被操一顿就能赚一支，你还挺值钱？”  
被充作肛塞的小玩意儿被室友捏在指尖。这东西外形像是个小萝卜丁，通体黑色，外表布满蛇鳞状花纹，顶头还有一圈碎钻，只是被白色的液体糊住了，显得华贵又下贱。  
“……这算什么，再贵的也不是没有收过。”本桃回过神，重新换上一副无所谓的嘴脸，“不过是口红罢了，不稀罕，你要你拿去。”  
他将头埋进被子里，不再看男人，声音从被子里传出来，听起来闷闷的：“我睡了，你出去给我把门带上。”  
突然就没心情了，脑子里空空荡荡，只想就这么睡到明天下午。  
他认识那个口红的牌子。  
Christian Louboutin，有人说它是女王的权杖，也有人说它是萝卜丁。不管外表像什么，怎么称呼，都是毫无疑问的奢侈品。  
但是在那些上等人眼里，也不过就是随手扔给路边一只野鸭的小玩意儿罢了。  
“不过是口红罢了，啧，口气不小。”室友的声音突然变得有些阴测测，“这火刚点起来，现在想睡，太晚了吧。”  
手被拉过去放到一个滚烫坚硬的巨物上，本桃把头从被子里抬起，认命地闭了闭眼睛。  
口红被重新打开，塞进了本桃那个合不拢的小洞里。火热的肛温让它变成半融化的状态，黏糊糊的，随着人的动作流淌进肉穴里面。  
本桃趴伏在室友胯部给他口交，后面则被口红管反复抽插。事实上，经历过跟男人的那一场之后，本桃的身体已经过载了，不能再像之前那么浪荡随性，要不是室友炽热的巨物捅在嘴里，后面娇嫩的肉壁还在遭受着粗糙管状物体的蹂躏，他早就原地躺尸了。  
“呜……呜呜……”生理泪水不断从眼角滑落，配合被东西捅到喉口情不自禁流露的呜呜声，这一切都让床上这个男人显得挺可怜的。  
室友用手固定着本桃的脑袋，从一开始的拽，变成最后轻柔的抚摸，眼神带着一点温柔的意味。而本桃吞吐的动作渐渐地微弱下去，只用舌头与口腔，挠痒痒似的。  
室友拔出口红扔在一边，将肉棒从本桃嘴里撤了出来。  
“一会儿带你去洗澡。”他把瘫软的本桃抱在怀里，轻轻从后面插了进去，“最后一次。”  
本桃一言不发，任由室友托住他的屁股上下颠弄。他把下颌搁在室友的肩上，恹恹的耸着眉毛，目光低垂。  
许久，本桃眼里突然有了神采，像是脑子蓦地转了一下，发现了什么东西。他撑起身子看向抱着他的那个人。  
那个人随即也望向他，扶着他的头吻他。  
最后一次?本桃被堵了唇舌，只能在心里默默重复那个男人的无心之言。  
男人最后射在了他的胸口。  
两个人喘息着倒在一起。  
本桃用指头在男人肉棒上轻轻一挑，揩下了一层艳红，抹到了自己唇上。  
“好不好看?”

第二天中午。  
“我的口红。”本桃骑在男人身上，盯着他看，“那不是你送我的礼物吗？你用坏了，赔我。”  
“……你……”  
“你想知道我怎么发现的？”  
“……说说看。”  
“你那个尺寸，那个形状，我一吃就吃出来了。”  
“……”  
“我饿了，你说怎么办吧。”  
男人感受着身上人的体温，深吸了一口气。  
得先带这无时无刻不发情的骚东西去医院再说。  
“我们……唔……”  
本桃挑着眉毛，朝男人眨了眨眼睛。

end


End file.
